


whatever gets you through the night

by DesertLily



Series: Saturnalia 2020 [5]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kobra uses He/They pronouns, M/M, Nonbinary Kobra Kid (Danger Days), Whirlwind Romance, relationship dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertLily/pseuds/DesertLily
Summary: During their time in the desert, there are many things Kobra learns about themself with certainty. He's hot-headed. He's occassionally a dick. He's the designated 'little brother'. But most importantly? They were hopelessly in love with Cherri Cola.
Relationships: Agent Cherri Cola/Kobra Kid (Danger Days)
Series: Saturnalia 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057067
Kudos: 8





	whatever gets you through the night

**Author's Note:**

> Despite being in this fandom for like seven years, this is the first Danger Days fic I've posted to AO3 (and also the only one I'll admit to actually writing). This is a belated Saturnalia present for a friend!

Kobra Kid defined himself as a lot of things - after all they had been around for far too long to embrace any degree of simplicity. Rebel. Killjoy. Brother. Dickhead.  _ Boyfriend _ . Though, the last one was more specific than the last. Brother usually went hand-in-hand regarding his relationship with Party, but even then it easily extended towards the others. How could it not? They were all more family to Kobra than anyone they had left behind in the city. He treasured all three of his so-called brothers. ‘Dickhead’ was a fair assessment of their personality in all honesty. And boyfriend...Well, boyfriend linked him to one other person.  _ Cherri _ . Though, amidst the radioactive ruins that made up the Zones, ‘boyfriend’ felt too simple a term. Out there, every romance was whirlwind. Every emotion was so much more heightened than it was in the city. Every love confession was more true than the last. 

But the Zones could hardly be called a place of consistency. Kobra rarely left the company of the Fab Four, and Cherri...Cherri Cola wandered. The closest to permanence were the occasions he spent time at the diner or with Dr. D, but it was never for long enough. At least, it was never long enough to Kobra. There were never enough nights where they were huddled up with him for warmth. There weren’t enough nights full of sweet nothings and whispered confessions. There was just never enough time for them both. It didn’t help that Kobra was no stranger to a firefight. 

Whilst Cherri had grown more reserved to his fighting habits, Kobra was as wild as he was young. With his brother by his side, they always seemed as if they were unstoppable. Nothing in the universe could hold them back, and no amount of draculoids or SCARECROWs would scare or stop them. But they had also never wanted to know the truth as to  _ who _ was behind the draculoid masks; they never wanted to indulge or understand that it could have been some old friend. Kobra had only ever dared unmask one once and it was an image that had haunted him since. It had been a girl barely younger than him. He’d remembered splitting a bottle of water with her at Tommy’s barely a month prior. They could never do what Cherri had. They could never show so much compassion to their foes or the bodies he left behind. 

But it was how they differed that made Kobra love Cherri so. He had an unrivalled compassion and care. It didn’t matter who he met in the Zones; almost all of them were treated as his equal to some degree. He cared in the one place people showed their own brand of selfishness; the selfish need for defiance, freedom, and independence. All worthy causes on their own, but always self-serving. But Cherri was also the ice to Kobra’s fire. They had their own ideals of taking on the world and coming out on top; of living up to whatever reputation the Fab Four had built up for themselves. Cherri was always there to pull him back to Earth and remind them that they were still human. They were a person and if they weren’t going to put themself first, then Cherri would instead. 

Kobra was ignorant to a degree. They had been raised in the city and he still found some of those ideals and ideologies polluting his life. It was simply because they had been raised knowing nothing else but the truth manufactured by BL/Ind as they tried to banish the concept of free thought. Cherri, however, never held back from assuring Kobra that they were allowed to be themself. He was allowed to exist as more than just a corporate product escaping their packaging. He may not have been the Phoenix Witch, but Cherri had powers in his own way; the ability to ease Kobra’s worries and make them feel as if - just for a few moments - everything was right in the universe. Of course, Cherri never lied to him; he never tried to feed them false narratives and tales of grandeur. But he did share the better parts of the truth. The things worth treasuring each day and the things that made them just that little bit more optimistic. The things that reminded them that the sun would rise every morning and set every night, and that they would always have Cherri in their life. 

But there was one unfair truth about falling in love with someone outside of your group; your meetings would never be consistent. They would always be scattered with long breaks and no certainty that you would ever meet again. Kobra had even heard a story about two killjoys that had been separated for so long that they had both thought the other to be dead. But it wasn’t like that with them and Cherri. Even if their own radio only worked one way; Cherri still had his spot on Dr D’s radio show. Kobra still got that regular reassurance that he was alive and that he was okay - even if they couldn’t offer him the same luxury in return. 

Kobra always did their best to leave the closest thing to a paper trail a killjoy could; a game of rumours to be passed from one killjoy to another before they eventually reached Cherri or were broadcasted across the radio. Rumours about how the four were still alive or simply the location of Kobra’s next date night with Cherri. It had backfired a few times, leading to false reports of their death. But they still tried. He still tried to make sure he knew they were okay even when they were impossibly separated. 

On the nights where the desert sky was truly clear and the stars were visible in all their entirety, Kobra would take a blanket and a radio to the roof of the diner. There, they would lay down and tune their radio into the right channel. Kobra would fall asleep listening to airwaves that carried their lover’s voice. The two may have been zones apart but it left no questions about their love. It left no questions about how their hearts belonged to each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreicated or hmu @ desert-lily on tumblr!


End file.
